Stay Alone
by JRedd7272
Summary: Marie's PTSD comes back again, and takes her anger out on Off the Hook. But as usual, it wasn't intentional. Maybe all she needs to stay calm... is to be alone. (Also, cover art is NOT my gameplay)


**Alright, fellas. Here is the first one shot out of the two that are planned. Now I'd say this one still kinda ties onto The Tide Streams By, but I think this one will be necessary as just a one-shot for today. ;)**

**But let's see what you guys think of the content for this one. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It has been one day since the surprise party has passed. And during which, it has proven to be a very good day for everyone who has decided to come upon Redd's request. And the party ended with a sweet kiss from Redd, just for Marie.

The PTSD for her may be lowering, but it still may be hiding somewhere, waiting for the right moment to make her feel scared. But she tries her best no to think of it, and she does a good job with the happy moments she came across.

But... the anger could be taken too far.

* * *

***scene: Squid Sisters' apartment***

The entrance door opens as two people go inside. These two people were Pearl and Marina, as they decided to check in on Marie to see how she's doing, since she's not at Octo Canyon at this time.

"'Ey, Marie! Are ya home?" Pearl called out. But there was no response. It was... completely quiet. Like the place was abandoned. But of course, Off the Hook knew that this place would never be abandoned right now.

So then they heard small noises. Marina noticed that those noises were coming from Marie's bedroom, so she and Pearl decided to check there.

They slightly open the door to see Marie just sitting on the edge of her bed. But it was unknown to them if Marie was in a trance or not. After all, even though the PTSD has died down, there was a chance that Marie could still use some help.

"Hey, Marie!" Pearl greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Marie mumbled.

"We came to check to see how you're doing." Marina responded.

"I'm FINE. I don't need everyone worrying about me every second I'm not around." Marie huffed, still not looking at them.

"Marie... we're just making sure. Pearl and I just really wanna make sure you're feeling fine." Marina said in a concerned tone.

"Is that all you really have to ask? Just to check up on me every time?" Marie exclaimed.

"Ugh... no, Marie. It's because of your PTSD with Tartar that is bothering us so much." Pearl groaned. As soon as Pearl mentioned Tartar, Marie's eyes widened, and she grits her teeth, seething with anger from that.

Feeling a quick instinct, she grabbed her pillow and glares at the Off the Hook idols, threatening the throw the pillow at them.

"You two are trying to 'check' on me, and the next thing you do is to threaten me of something that controls others and wants to destroy the world?!" Marie yelled at them.

"We defeated him BEFORE! There's no difference that will change if he comes back!" Pearl yelled.

"You're saying that as if he's gonna come back." Marie said bluntly, looking unamused.

"We're not saying that, Marie. We'll help you in favor of anything, you know." Marina replied.

"No, I've been an Agent for a long time, so I can HANDLE him next time." Marie scoffed, lowering the pillow.

"It was three times that we helped defeat Tartar," Pearl said, "I'm not too sure why you're getting so flustered. Because if he comes back, we, as Off the Hook, can-"

Marie just quickly grabs the pillow again, and throws it right at Pearl. But Pearl barely dodges it, and she was already annoyed by Marie's antics.

"YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT A FREAKING WANNABE VERSION OF THE SQUID SISTERS!" Marie screamed at them, her face red with anger.

"Say that again, I DARE YOU!" Pearl retorted back as she slowly approached Marie. But Marina held her back, feeling concerned for the both of them.

"Pearl, it's not worth it. Let's just leave." Marina insisted.

"Yeah, just go. Just... FREAKING GO." Marie commanded.

"We... will." Marina said quietly, and then leaves. Pearl shoots a glare at Marie, and Marie shows one back. Pearl just groaned, and follows right behind Marina, not wanting to get left behind.

Marie turned around, and she looked sad now for what she has been saying. And no, even though she was just flat out angry at them...

the anger was directed at herself.

* * *

***scene: Octo Canyon***

Pearl and Marina went to Octo Canyon to explain their situation to the others. The only people who came to the canyon was Callie, Flint, and, of course, Redd. They all came to hear what situation that has happened recently.

"And then Marie just yelled at us for no reason." Marina said, finishing the story.

"She called us 'a wannabe version of the Squid Sisters'. We're not TRYING to bootleg them! We have our own songs!" Pearl ranted.

"We know, Pearlie. We're just trying to find out why Marie is suddenly acting like this." Marina said softly.

"I don't understand. Marie was feeling fine earlier," Callie mumbled, "And she even felt better than the last two times. Why could Marie just flat out yell at you two?"

"I know why." Redd responded. Everyone's attention turned to Redd. He had a very concerned look on his face.

"Marie is still feeling a little bit of her PTSD moments," Redd explained, "They may be gone right now, but they can still be somewhere around. And of course, the symptoms of PTSD is getting angry very easily. Like I mentioned before, PTSD can take a while to recover from, no matter how hard we try."

"But we did that party! That was supposed to help!" Callie cried.

"It did. But since Marie is by herself, she got more thoughts in her head. One of those thought could've been what happened with her and Tartar." Redd continued.

"So how can we stop it?" Flint asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Redd replied as he spins around, his cape flowing from his spin. But no one really chuckled since this was serious. Redd didn't expect a chuckle, nor did he want anyone to. So he was fine with that.

"I'll go check up on Marie. 'Woomy Team', you can stay behind if Marie starts to 'go berserk'. If she does, just make sure she'll calm down." Redd explained.

"Sure thing, Redd!" Marina responded.

"Alright. I guess you could count that as your next mission, if ya want it to." Redd teased.

"I'd sure say so!" Flint laughed.

"Good to hear. Now, follow me. I'll lead the way." Redd insisted. The others nodded, and they left Octo Canyon shortly after he said that.

The group was just worried about one thing, and one thing only: to make sure Marie no longer feels her PTSD.

No matter how long it takes.

* * *

***back at the Squid Sisters' apartment***

Redd opened the door to Marie's bedroom, as he expected Marie to be here. That, and also since this was the closest to where he could hear some noises. But what he saw next really made him even more concerned.

Marie was lying down on her bed, crying. Her hands were over her face to hide her tears that were coming out. Redd felt his hearts pounding. It really hurt him inside to see her like this.

Just as much as how much _he _was going through.

Redd looked behind him to see the others there. Redd did sign language to tell them to stay quiet, and to stay in one corner so they don't get found. The three nod, and they each find one faraway hiding spot where they can't really be seen from inside the room.

Redd slowly approached Marie, making sure he'll comfort her the best he can.

"Marie..." He said quietly as he put his hand on her shoulder. But Marie just pushes his hand off. Redd yanks his hand away, feeling the push immediately.

"W-What do you want..." Marie sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" Redd asked.

"N-None of your business." Marie snapped. But Redd didn't mind the rude remark. He knows that Marie is never like this. It's the PTSD issue that made her attitude change.

And he had to help fix it somehow.

"Do you wanna talk about anything? Cause I am up for a conversation." Redd suggested.

"I... d-don't feel like talking, Redd... *sniff*" Marie said as she shook her head. Redd just felt bad for everything that Marie was doing right now.

"Marie-"

"I don't want you to comfort me, Redd. Why can't anyone just leave me alone for more than one second?" Marie interrupted him, her voice getting more louder as she kept on talking. She removed her hands from her face, tears flowing down.

"Come on, honey. Don't be like that. We're always there because we feel concerned for you. That's all." Redd said softly.

"Everyone needs to crowd me every time ever since that situation happened. *hiccup* No one will just leave me alone!" Marie ranted, still turned away from him, not wanting to look at his face.

"Marie, if anything, you helped me out for some part." Redd said.

"No, I didn't. It was Sonic that helped you. YOU were the one who helped ME. You helped me more times than I helped you." Marie groaned.

"Sonic helped me because he was trying to help me what I was going through. You did it, too." Redd pointed out.

"But you didn't WANT my help! That's the whole point!" Marie yelled as she turned to him, her face red from both anger AND sadness, since it was a natural instinct that usually happens.

"Because I was too deep. And I'll make sure it never happens again for as long as I live." Redd said with a small smile. Marie just turns away from him again, trying to fight back tears.

As much as she doesn't want Redd's help... she'll need it.

"I don't want your comfort talk. Can you please... PLEASE, just do me a favor?" Marie exclaimed.

"What's up?" Redd asked.

"I want you to please leave my room, and don't come back for the rest of the day." Marie commanded as she slightly pointed at the door. Redd was confused, but deep inside... it made his heart melt.

He tried to speak up.

"But Marie-"

"LEAVE!" Marie screamed at him while slamming the bed with her fist. Her anger was rising up as Redd heard her breathing heavily. Redd just slowly nods, and then leaves the bedroom, closing the door on his way out.

"Come on, guys. Marie wants to be alone for a bit. I'll check up on her later on." Redd said to the group.

"Okay. I understand." Flint responded, and Pearl and Marina chime in and agree with him. Callie, however, felt otherwise.

"But I heard the conversation, and she really needs help," She cried, "I wanna go and talk to her so I can-"

"Callie," Redd interrupted as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I understand you pain, and I feel the same way about what Marie is going through. But sometimes... things can be solved if we just leave her alone. Can we do that for a bit?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Callie replied as she wiped away her incoming tears that were forming quickly. Then they leave the apartment so no more time can be wasted.

Callie was the last to leave, looking at Marie's bedroom door for two seconds, before closing the entrance door and leaving.

* * *

***2 hours later***

Back in the apartment, Redd opened the door to Marie's room, as he remembered to check up on her like he said he was gonna do.

He looked around, but he saw that Marie wasn't there. Was she hiding? There was no way she could hide on the one boy she loves deep down.

"Marie? Ya in here?" Redd called out. And then he looks over at the bed. He saw that there was a note lying there.

"Huh? What's this?" Redd questioned as he walks over to the bed, He picks the note up and unfolds it, since it was small. The note actually turned out to be a letter, judging from its size.

Redd looked at the note, and read the contents out loud to himself to see what this note has in store for him. Heck, there were even a couple tears stains on the letter.

_To those who are reading this,_

_I know someone I know and love is reading this, and I have some news that I have to tell you. Because of all of my dumb issues going on so far, I'm going back to Calamari County and stay there for a while. I don't know how long I'm gonna stay there, but I have to go there._

_My PTSD is driving me nuts lately, and it's really making everyone concerned. I'm worried about hurting my friends, my family, and my boyfriend. I just can't stop my PTSD. And nothing my friends and family are doing is managing to help me, no matter what they're doing. So I'm just gonna go and... maybe stay there again._

_Callie, if this is you who's reading this, then please forgive me for this choice that I had to make. It's for the best. Maybe one day you can come visit me, and... we can re-live the past again._

_Redd, __if this is you who's reading this, I'm so, so sorry. I have to do this. Maybe you can come as well, since I wanna be together with you can Callie forever. Since you two are the closest ones I have with me, along with Gramps._

_Again, I'm going to Calamari County, and... may be staying there. Please do not go look for me and bring me back. It's only gonna make things worse. Forgive me, but this was the only choice that I have._

_Stay Fresh,_

_-Marie_

Redd's eyes widened. He neatly folded the letter back up, as he understood everything that Marie mentioned in that note. As much as he didn't want Marie to leave... even _he _knew that it was for the best.

"I have to tell the others." Redd said to himself. And he leaves the room, taking the letter with him.

* * *

***back at Octo Canyon***

This time, Callie was the only one here. Redd told her everything that happened. And he even shows the letter in case Callie wouldn't believe him. Once Callie finished reading the letter, she was surprised.

"WHAT?! M-Marie left w-without me?" Callie yelped, her lips quivering.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I came to her room and saw this. There was nothing I can do." Redd said sadly, and then sighed.

"B-But I don't want Marie to go! I-I have to be there for her!" Callie cried as tears already formed in her eyes, and dropped down onto her cheeks.

"I know, Callie. Believe me, I do. But Marie needs to be alone for a bit. We'll just stay along, and... wait for the day she comes back." Redd responded.

"B-But how am I gonna sing without her? I can't sing Bomb Rush Blush forever! I need her with me!" Callie yelled at herself.

"Callie..." Redd mumbled.

"Redd, I can't even keep going on like this! My cousin moved away without telling me! Don't you know this affects me just as much as it affects Marie?!" Callie shouted, her tears pattering on the ground.

"It affects me too, Callie. But... I think we have to move on for today." Redd said quietly. Callie just ran up to Redd and hugged him tightly. The hug was so tight, that Redd yelped on how tight it was.

"I DON'T WANNA MOVE ON! I WANT MARIE TO BE OKAY!" Callie sobbed, breaking down completely.

"Ack! Callie! T-Too... tight!" Redd uttered.

"Oh! S-Sorry, Redd." Callie apologized, and then lets go. Redd was at ease, and then puts his hands on Callie's shoulders, despite being a tiny bit shorter.

"Don't worry, Callie. I'll be there for ya. And if something happens with Marie, I'll go find her ASAP." Redd insisted.

"*sniff* T-Thank you, Redd..." Callie mumbled. Then she sits down on the floor, in a crouched position, hugging her knees to form into some kind of ball.

Redd sighed, since he knows how Callie feels. She's been with Marie since she was little, and seeing this hurt her very much. But like Redd said, it was for the best.

But they just wanted to know WHEN Marie is coming back.

* * *

***3 days later***

Callie was sitting down on her usual spot in Octo Canyon still shedding tears for the third time today. Redd was there, comforting her the best he can. All Callie was really doing was hiccuping a lot, since her eyes were red from crying so, so much.

"Just take it easy, Cal. That's it." Redd cooed.

"I can't even cry anymore, Redd," Callie sighed as she got out of her crying position, looking at him, "This just affects me too much, I don't even want to do anything."

"I know. You miss Marie." Redd said.

"I miss her so much. She's my cousin, and she's the closest family member I have. I just... I feel so... alone..." Callie responded quietly, feeling bad as she kept talking.

"But you're not alone." A female voice said. That voice was very recognizable. Redd and Callie turns around to the manhole of Octo Canyon. And they were surprised by who they were seeing.

It was Marie. And she looked at the two with a kind smile on her face.

"MARIE!" Callie screamed as she ran over to her cousin, then hugged her tightly. Marie yelped at first, but she eventually hugs back.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE WITHOUT ME AGAIN!" Callie sobbed.

"Sorry for worrying you, Callie. I'll be aware next time." Marie sighed, then pulls away from the hug. Marie looks over at Redd. The two stare at each other, with Marie feeling ashamed of herself.

"Oh. Redd. You... must've been worried for me." She whispered.

"I was. But... I know you had to do this. It was understandable." Redd said.

"It's just... I went to Calamari County so I can rest, and stay under control from my PTSD." Marie explained.

"And... how are you feeling?" Redd asked.

"Just fine." Marie responded, smiling still. Redd grinned back, happy to see that she's feeling great.

"That's good to hear." He chuckled.

"So, uh... Agent 4. Would you like to go on a date with me for today after being away from each other for a while?" Marie requested.

"Absolutely." Redd replied, showing his signature toothy grin. Marie smiles some more, and she holds his hand.

"Come on, honey. Let's go and do stuff." Marie said. And the two were off. Callie smiled as she watches them leave, and just waves at them.

* * *

***8:00 PM***

Marie and Redd were sitting on top of a hill, where they were watching the sun set. It was a very beautiful moment for the two of them, seeing the sky change as the sun gets lower.

As the sky turns a darker orange, the couple put their arms around each other, embracing this moment. They waited for a moment to see the sun go down some more. It wasn't too long until the sky was beginning to turn blue. But it was still orange.

Marie and Redd leaned closer, kissing on the lips. It was a regular kiss again, and their arms move around each others bodies, embracing this moment so hard. Redd caressed Marie's cheek, offering some more comfort.

The kiss ended when the sky turned dark. They parted away from the kiss, and just smiled at each other.

Together forever is all that Marie wants.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's the first one shot! This time, the second one shot won't have anything to do with the PTSD. Since now it is actually gone. xD**

**But I hope you guys liked it! Stay Fresh, and see y'all next time! :D**


End file.
